


I've been denying how I feel//You've been denying what you want//You want from me...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia gets a chance to try something new...





	I've been denying how I feel//You've been denying what you want//You want from me...

“Nia...”

Bethan is soft-spoken even as she moves into her lover’s arms, stealing a kiss before moving to whisper something to Nia, who smiles.

“You sure?”

Her touch is soft as she strokes the girl’s cheek, pulling her into a soft kiss when the girl nods. She only recently took the girl’s innocence but Bethan had responded by becoming tactile, less hesitant to start something since now they could follow through.

“You’ve read the details then? You know what I’d be doing?”

Bethan smiles, sensing Nia’s nerves and moving to kiss her sweetly, her voice soft.

“Babe.... I trust you... and I want this.”

They retire to bed, Nia smiling as she undressed Bethan, Bethan returning the favour and moving to settle into place, knowing this won’t be the last time they do this. She hopes not at least.

Nia is tender as she moves to tease Bethan’s clit, smiling when she checks the girl, gaining a moan even as she moves to tease the girl’s clit a little more, wanting her truly wet before she tried to push into her again. 

Bethan, watching Nia as she moved closer, had spread her legs wider, emitting a soft gasp as Nia, finally, began to ease the strap-on into her, holding her hips to still her even as she pushed deeper still, moving to kneel up a little and kiss Bethan, taking her time to set a pace, finding that Bethan bucked slightly every time she made a move. 

After a while Nia had moved to push hair from her lover’s eyes, kissing her passionately, smiling when Bethan moved to push hair out of her own eyes, her voice husky.

“I love you, Nia.”

“I love you too Bethan.”

Nia is soft spoken even as she moves to pull the girl’s leg around her waist, pressing still deeper and eliciting a soft mewl of pleasure from Bethan, smiling when the girl bucked again to push her deeper, the pace slowly picking up, the sweetness of Nia’s caress and care remaining. 

Bethan soon came undone, almost screaming against Nia’s lips, still bucking as she came down, her breath coming in pants even as she moved to release Nia, her voice soft when Nia moved back to her, naked, rolling them both to kiss Nia fiercely. 

“You are... wonderful.”


End file.
